


Too right?

by SilentScreaming



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentScreaming/pseuds/SilentScreaming
Summary: One brief conversation.
Relationships: Arjan/Priya
Kudos: 3





	Too right?

Priya and Macey sat with they feet dangling their feet into the Cassa Amore pool. It was unheated, so although the baking mid morning sun had taken the edge off the cold, it still provided blessedly cool relief.  
“So..” angled Macey “now it’s just the two of us, are any of the Cassa boys catching your eye? And don’t give me that crap about Felix that you tried on Hope, I know you better than that.”  
“Whaaat?” Laughed Priya “He’s sweet.”  
“He’s a socially awkward try hard, and you know it.” Teased Macey. “Come on spill the tea.”  
Priya drew a deep breath “after everything that went down with Hope and Noah, I just can’t face falling for the same guy as everyone else again.”  
Macey nods wisely. “I get that.”  
The two sit idly watching the others mill about making experimental alcoholic milkshakes.  
“Ok, but just supposing that none of us were interested, who would catch your eye?” Macey pondered. “For me, I’d go Graham, you know if Marisol wasn’t here. He’s just so...” she gesticulates with her hands “..so manly? You know?”  
Priya frowns “but think of the smell.”  
Macey gives her a questioning look.  
“Have you ever been at a harbour when the fishing trawlers come in? I bet they had to deep clean him for a week before they let him in here.”  
Macey laughed and her nose crinkled adorably. “Ew, good point. Not Graham then.” She casts her gaze around. “Elijah?”  
Priya grunts “No more wanna be models, I’ve been there and done that. He'd make eyes at anyone to get taken into the villa, but he’d dump you just as quickly if your dress colour clashed with his shoes. Totally vapid.” She said dismissively.  
“Carl?”  
“Too boring”  
“I bet he’s like some dot com billionaire.” Macey mused.  
Priya tossed her hair “but what’s the point if he’s too busy working to spend it?”  
“Arjan?”  
“Too....Indian" said Priya  
“You hesitated!” claimed Macey.  
Priya protests “I did not" bumping shoulders with her friend.  
“Besides” continues Macey “Aren’t your family Indian?”  
Priya nods “Exactly, they’d love him.” She scowls. “If my Dad thought he could get away with it he’d have married my sisters and I off to all his friends children. He’s always trying to introduce me to _nice young Indian men_ ”  
Macey giggles, “my Dad would rather lock me away Rapunzel style so I never meet anyone.” She pauses, thinking. “Why is it so important to your Dad?”  
Priya kind of humpfs. “I suppose marrying someone from a similar background means you are more likely to have similar expectations. Your families are more likely to get on. You’d value the same things.”  
“And that’s bad?” Macey asks.  
Priya is silent for a while. Eventually she sighs “I suppose not. When I was younger doing the opposite of what my parents wanted was my drive for everything.” She chuckles “he hated my modelling. But I suppose that if you look at all my past boyfriends, those were the reasons that it didn’t work out. You know? Whether we wanted kids, or how much time we sent together, even how we spent holidays.”  
She is staring as Arjan from under her eye lashes now.  
“Do you think he’s cute?” Macey asks.  
Priya blushes.  
“You’re blushing!”  
“Am not!” Priya protests splashing water at Macey.  
“You are!” the other girl insists.  
Priya jumps to her feet “I’m just getting too hot. I’m going to grab an ice pop. No more of this from you" she says wagging her finger as she walks away.  
Macey sits watching. Arjan's head turns as Priya walks past. Interesting she thinks. Very Interesting.


End file.
